


Addition to the Family

by memorywolf



Series: Tumblr request fills/ other tumblr fics or drabbles [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: I like this, M/M, Mpreg, i finally broke down and wrote it, tumblr ask meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the tumblr ask meme prompt by thequeenoffish: "I'm pregnant." with Elrondir</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Mpreg with Lindir and Elrond's the father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addition to the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenOfFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/gifts).



> this is very simple, mpreg with elrondir, nothing else :) i may or may not be planning a longer fic for mpreg with this pairing, tell me what you think  
> (✿ฺ◕ฺ‿◕ฺ） *whispers* mpreg gives me life

“saes Finwen, give me one of those stomach settling draughts.” Lindir begged as he walked slowly and carefully into the healing rooms. His friend tsk’ed at him, “We do not just hand out any and all medicine simply like that, come sit and i will check on you.” 

Lindir obediently sat down on the cot his healer had patted and gingerly laid down, trying not to jostle his fragile digestive tracts. “I had thought it only a passing bug, but I have not been able to keep my meals down these days.” 

“Are you sure it isn’t something you’ve eaten? Stick out your tongue.” Lindir shook his head and did as he was told. When she was done looking, she motioned for him to lie down.

The healer pulled aside his robes and with cold fingers, pressed lightly around his abdomen, cupping her hand over his stomach and knocking it with her knuckles, she then replaced his robes and pulled his wrist onto a small cushion, she placed her fingers over his pulse points and stilled for a moment.

“Oh dear.” She said with wide eyes. 

“What? What is it?” Lindir asked as he sat up, a bit flustered at her tone of bewilderment. “I.. Wait a moment, I’m going to need Lord Elrond’s opinion on this.” She hurriedly rushed out the door before Lindir could stop her, he really didn’t feel like worrying his lord over such a small matter. 

But was it a small matter? His friend had clearly looked distressed, did he contract some deathly illness? But that was impossible, elves don’t get sick. Before he could worry himself further, Finwen had come back with his lord in tow. “Is something wrong?” He asked when he saw the incredulous look on his lover’s face. 

Elrond smiled at him kindly, “Tis nothing certain yet love, lay down and allow me to examine you.” Lindir obediently laid back down and allowed his robes to be pushed aside, his lord examined him much the same as his friend did. 

He sat upright again when Lord Elrond placed his fingers on his wrist’s pulse points. Elrond sucked in a breath, “This… How is this possible…” Lindir’s face paled at the shocked tone of his lord, fearing the worst. 

“I.. Am i dying?” He whispered, afraid that saying it out loud would make it real. His lover then seemed to snap back into reality, he looked Lindir in the eyes and shook his head. 

“Nay, it is nothing that tragic,” then he seemed to hesitate a moment and that spoke volumes to Lindir, Elrond has rarely ever hesitated in such a way. “But?” He asked, knowing there was surely something.

“I.. I would say this is a cause for joy, but that still depends on your wishes.” His lover continued, Lindir was getting frustrated that he wasn’t telling him what was wrong with him, “Yes and?” He urged.

Elrond patted his hand gently and looked him in the eyes, “You are with child.” 

The words never fully registered in Lindir’s mind because they were words he never thought he would ever have to hear. He stared blankly at Elrond then shifted his gaze to Finwen who bit her lip and nodded at him, further validating their Lord’s words. 

“I…” He paused, trying to understand. There was a child, and the child was inside him? He had a child growing inside him? The father… Obviously the father had to be Elrond for he had laid with no one else, would never think of laying with anyone else. He looked down at his belly and shifted a hand to rub over it, trying to imagine a mess of cells and blood growing in him. It was a frightening thought, to be a child bearer. 

Lindir looked back up at his lover, the child’s father. “I’m pregnant?” He whispered, Elrond placed one of his hands over his on his stomach, “Yes my love.” 

“I… I’m going to have a child?” He asked more to himself than to his lord but Elrond answered him anyway, “Only if you wish it. If you do not, there are ways to drop them from your body, I would not wish to force anything upon you.” His tone was gentle and kind, there was also a hint of sadness at the mention of dropping the child but it was not his decision to make, he was not the one carrying the child, and he would never force Lindir to do something he did not want to do. 

Lindir rubbed his hand in circles over his belly, deep in thought, then he came to a decision. “I think… I think i shall keep it.” 

Elrond let out a breath that he did not notice he was holding, ignoring Finwen’s presence, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon his lover’s lips. “Thank you.” He whispered as he touched his forehead with Lindir’s. 

Finwen fidgeted on her spot, not comfortable watching such intimate actions between her friend and her lord. She coughed, “I shall leave you both to discuss matters.” she said quickly and fled the room before anyone else could say anything. She would congratulate her friend later, when he was less occupied. 

Lindir chuckled at his friend’s quick escape, then he focused back onto his lover’s face, “Our child Elrond, I am carrying our child.” He felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, saying the words out loud was as if he had a pressure lifted off his chest. 

“Aye my love.” He laced his hand with Lindir’s over his abdomen, “There shall be a new addition to our family.”

**Author's Note:**

> And also, just because i have thought about this mpreg a lot, im going to say that the twins and arwen dote upon their little brother (yes i made it a boy) and i even have a name for him but i’ll reveal that when i write something longer for this. anyway, The siblings love their little brother, elrond likes to bounce his little efling on his lap while he works and listen to the delighted giggles of the boy, Lindir is a little more strict with him but he also loves to coddle him and sing him to sleep. The elfling likes it when both his Adas play with him and read to him, and when elladan and elrohir puts him over their shoulders and run around making eagle noises, and also when arwen brings him to the gardens and they try to plant things but ultimately get dirt all over themselves instead of doing any actual flower picking or gardening. hue this is so cute.
> 
> My tumblr: http://petalsofelrondir.tumblr.com/


End file.
